Merry Christmas, here's a scarf I slaved over for you
by DAmaratsu
Summary: "Come on Alec it'll be fun." "Alright, it is Christmas after all." Alec sighed, resigned to knitting a scarf, but it would be worth it. It was after all for Magnus. (The title is the title because I thought it was funny, so there! ;P)


He walked down bustling crowded streets, chill turning his checks and nose pink. He tugged his jacket tighter around himself; the temperature was dropping and it would only continue to drop. Snow lay in banks on the side of the road, slushing pools scattered here and there, ice and frost covering everything. It made him long to be at Magnus's already, where he could snuggle up against Magnus in front of a roaring fire, the Chairman purring away on his lap, and drink hot chocolate. New York was cold any month of the winter, but there was something especially cold about it this time of December. When tinsel was rolled out and mistletoe was tapped to doorway arches winter really packed a punch. It was miserable. Magnus had invited him over for their first Christmas together. And knowing Magnus, he'd already gotten Alec some extravagant gift, when really he didn't need anything besides Magnus in his life. And although he didn't really celebrate Christmas he was willing to do it for Magnus if it made him happy, and judging by the squeal he received when he agreed to exchanging gifts, it made Magnus very happy. The only problem?What to buy Magnus. He sighed heavily as he continued to trudge through the street, looking into store windows for something Magnus would like.

It had been Izzy's idea; knitting a scarf for Magnus. At first it had seemed like a good idea. It was winter, it got cold- especially in New York-, and it could be fashionable, a win win. The problem this time? Knitting sucked and it was hard. Oh no they said it's easy, you'll get it in no time they said. Whoever they is, they lied! No matter what anybody said, he refused to expect that this, this, cruel and unusual mundane activity was anything but difficult. Truly, it must have secretly been a demon's most evil form of torture. It was frustrating to knit. His metal 3 mm needles kept slipping in his grip and stabbing him with blunt tips. By the time he was done with Magnus's scarf he had pin head sized bruises all over his thumb and index finger, because he had kept accidentally jabbing himself when the yarn and needles had refused to cooperate. He groaned deeply, ready to got to bed for the rest of the week, and he still had to buy everyone else gifts too, because Izzy had decided that a little Christmas party for everybody was exactly what they needed. And knowing Magnus, he had agreed instantly, and insisted it be held at his place. He sagged against his covers; tomorrow was going to be a busy day.

Shopping for the others was easier than Magnus. For Jace, a collection of foreign weapons. For Clary, art supplies and a drawing notebook. For Simon, the entire Supernatural series. For Izzy, tickets for New York Fashion Week. (Well really it was a gift from Magnus and him) Now all that was left to do was wait for the party.

He watched from the couch as everyone laughed and talked, enjoying themselves like they haven't been able to since Clary's brother had flipped their lives upside down. It seemed as though everyone had enjoyed the resents they had received. Izzy had shrieked and thanked Magnus and Alec at least a hundred times. Jace had studied the weapons with a glint in his eyes. While Clary had politely thanked him for the supplies and Simon had laughed when he got his. He nervously fiddled with the neatly wrapped parcel in his lap that contained Magnus's gift. After he had finished making the scarf he had been so relieved that it was done that he hadn't really noticed its faults, but now that he was sitting here working up the courage to present the gift to Magnus, he wished he had been more patient and vigilant with the task. He sighed and stood up, heading to the kitchen where Magnus was, hoping he thought it was okay at least.

Magnus stared the brown package before and then he stared at Alec's flushed face. "Here-" Alec said, thrusting the present into Magnus's awaiting hands. "Merry Christmas." He finished in a rush. Magnus gently set the present down and began to carefully unwrap it, pulling off tape and unfolding creases, an equally brown box hidden inside. He lifted the flaps of the box to reveal a dark shimmering green scarf. He picked it up, staring at the loose threads hanging from the begin and end and at the fraying holes in the scarf itself, where Alec had dropped stitches and had been unable to fix it.

"Sorry it's not more pretty. I- I didn't know what else you would like and I didn't know how to fix the mistakes. If you don't like it it's okay to tell me, I won't care."

"I love it, it's perfect."

Alec sputtered,"You don't have to lie-"

"But I'm not Darling, this really is perfect." He said loosely winding the scarf around his neck. He reveled in the fact that, Alec, his precious sweet pea, had taken the time to make him a gift. It was so unlike the cold and expensive gifts he had received from his more callous past lovers.

"I'm glad you like it."

"Here's my present to Sugar Plum." Snapping his fingers and making his gift appear in Alec's hands. He didn't even flinch, he was so used to things randomly appearing in his hands, although he blushed at the term of endearment, still not used to that. Magnus's gift was an elegantly carved long bow, crafted perfectly to fit him.

"It has special enchantments on it. So it'll never break, not even the string can break."

"Thank you Magnus, it's wonderful." He hugged Magnus tightly, tilting his head up for a brief kiss, pulling away before Magnus could make it a deeper one. He chuckled when Magnus made a put out face.

"Come on, we need to get back to the party." Magnus grumbled at this, grabbing the drinks he had come into the kitchen for, keeping up with his upset attitude until Alec kissed him on the check and promised him that they would celebrate Christmas in bed at night. After that his mood pricked up significantly. Alec shook his head fondly, huffing at how eager Magnus always was although Magnus would insist that there was 'nothing wrong with me having a healthy appreciation for your body darling.'

_"Magnus?"_

_"Hmmm?"_

_"Why are you wearing the scarf I made you, it's eighty degrees outside!?"_

_"But Alexander, darling, it's such a wonderful scarf. I have to wear, whenever at all possible!" Magnus said indignantly, as if he was offended that Alec had to ask._

_"Whatever, if you get heat stroke, it's not my fault." Although he was secretly pleased that Magnus liked it so much. Alec smile and let himself be pulled in by the scarf for kiss._

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments or Supernatural. This was inspired by this post on tumblr : post/56141617287/imagine-your-fav-character-imagine-making-an**

**Read and review. Constructive critisim is appreciated and if you notice any grammar or spelling mistakes, feel free to tell me. :D have a great day!**


End file.
